Distract Me
by Little A Granger
Summary: After a few sleepless nights, Tyson finally calls it quits and decides to break his negative thoughts by heading out into the wilderness to train. But once out there, he bumps into the one person who somehow understands him; his rival, Kai. [A friendship fic].


**.Distract Me.  
.A small friendship ficlet.**

The coldness of the thick milk flowing down his chest was so enlightening that Tyson naturally cracked a weak smile. It was so reassuring to know that he could still feel alive, even though he felt like death whom had just been warmed up. The heavy bags under his eyes represented his restless nights, yet his numb body revealed how his mind was out of sync with his heart.

He'd gained weight, but Tyson wasn't bothered by the truth in his reflections because these unsettled episodes weren't to last forever. He had always found the strength to beat his demons, but even in these lonely nights, it can be hard to think positive about this enormous world that was resting on his shoulders. There was nothing that Tyson couldn't do, and he knew this. So why did he allow himself to get so low?

Funnily enough, it always seems to begin whenever someone from the outside world stepped into his shattered heart. Many would question how someone so warm, loving and courageous could be so damaged on the inside. Surely, someone this precious deserved to be embraced by his equal? Of course he did, but if life was that simple, Tyson would have figured everything by now.

He was just a young man who couldn't understand why he had been left to feel empty and bitter over the years. However, he did acknowledge that this emotion became stronger everytime someone special had chosen to walk out of his fragile life.

Had they taken a piece of him along with them? Maybe~

But why couldn't he fill that hole in his crumbling soul? Had he grown too attached to the shallowness? Perhaps~

Was it easier to endure the bitterness, instead of learning to love again? Fuck yes.

A heavy sigh cooed from his lips and he tossed the empty cup into the kitchen sink. He mentally praised himself for the accurate shot and then he paced himself towards his bedroom to get dressed. As he slipped on his cap, the rise of the morning sun caught his attention, it's refreshing rays beaming through the window reminded Tyson that today was a new day – so why does yesterday still haunt him like a stubborn demon?

He shrugged, loaded his launcher, placed on his shoes and then went outside to find a quiet spot to train. Like always, Tyson was ready to do some damage, but once he aimed into the wilderness, a familiar sensation itched at the back of his mind.

 _'I'm being watched and those eyes are burning a hole through my head.'~_

"Good morning Kai." The over tired Granger turned around to greet his captain. "Fancy seeing you here."

"What are you doing here?" Kai cut straight to the chase. "It's 5am in the morning-"

"I know." Tyson cocked his head aside. His innocent brown eyes beamed at the man whom he idolised. "I have been awake since 3am, and I couldn't get back to sleep. So I decided to bite the bullet and just get up. Heh, don't get too used to this sight though."

At first, Kai frowned. He paused for a moment to let the information sink into his brain, which was currently on auto-pilot. Once Tyson's words had been processed, he took a deep breath and mirrored that smile on his teammates face. He wanted to ask the Dragoon wielder about his troubles, but he just knew that Tyson had his own way of dealing with his issues.

"So, I need to distract myself from these loud thoughts that are keeping me up at night, Kai. Do you wanna blade?"

"Not right now." The leader prepared his launcher and aimed it towards Tyson. "But I need a distraction too, so instead, I will train with you."

It took Tyson every bone in his body to stop himself from running over to his leader to give a soothing hug. "That sounds like a good plan." He nodded with so much gratitude stained within his delicate tone.

"And Kai," The Dranzer wielder arched an eyebrow at Tyson, "I still don't understand what it is that we have share, but I just want you to know that it really fills in the gap inside my soul."

Even though that was probably the biggest compliment that he'd ever heard, Kai restrained his emotions. "I feel the same way. Hm. But don't get too used to me saying that either." He winked, meanwhile Tyson stuck up his thumb.

"Well, lead the way then dude. What are we practising?" Tyson changed the subject to avoid the messy sight of him crying. "How about some dodging?"

* * *

A/N: I have been struggling to sleep lately, so I decided to clear my mind by writing this little fic. I really envy what Tyson and Kai have, but I can imagine that a lot of us do. Thank you for reading this little story and happy new year guys - Granger~


End file.
